The King's Moon
by Alexkitkat
Summary: Imagine what Thor's and Loki's life would have been like if Loki never fell from the bifrost. If Thor and Loki had a different relationship but got destroyed when Loki fell. What if Odin's words were taken literally and Thor and Loki became the Kings they were born to be.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying my hand at Thor Fanfiction. Tell me What you think everyone.**

* * *

Thor awoke from a nightmare he has had for the past week. Loki falling into the Bifrost after being crushed by the All-Fathers words. He knew it was but a dream though. Thor had caught Loki just in time and used Mjolnir and brought them to safety. Loki was currently locked into his room. The All-Father punishing him for his almost destruction of Jotunhiem.

Thor pulled himself out of bed and cleansed himself of the sweat from the nightmare and dressed for the day. He walked to his usual morning destination, Loki's room. Knocking Thor entered the room. Loki was still asleep on the bed, sunlight was shining down onto his pale skin making it glow. Thor walked over and carefully sat on the bed and ran his fingers through Loki's hair, waking him up.

Loki slowly opened his eyes and stretched "Thor..." he said with a sleepy voice.

"Brother" Thor responded

Loki sighed "How long are you going to keep calling me that?"

Thor chuckled they had argued this before, when Odin and Frigga had told Thor about Loki's true origins. "I told you Loki, no matter your birth, you are still my brother."

Loki rolled over until his head was in Thor's lap, Thor stroked Loki's hair, knowing his brother relished in the attention. "Come on Loki, get up and get dressed the servants will be bringing breakfast in soon."

Loki rubbed his cheek against Thor's leg before rolling off to the other side of the bed where he stood up and stretched once again. Loki used his magic to cleanse his body and get dressed as well. "Why do you continue to break your fast with me every morn?" Loki asked

Thor huffed and moved to sit in one of the chairs his brother kept around the room, while Loki sat in the other chair, picking up one of his many books on seidr. "I have still not forgiven our parents for their lies, I will return to eating with them when your punishment is over."

Loki looked up at Thor in fondness "You punish them on my behalf how sweet of you."

Before Thor could reply there was a knock on the door. "Enter" Loki responded. The servants entered quietly and left the food before bowing and leaving.

"I will punish anyone for hurting you Loki, you know this." Thor said once the servants had left. "Just as when we were kids and you would come crying to me about some slight someone had made against you. Did I not punish them for you?"

Loki smiled and picked up a grape from his plate and ate it before responding. "Of course, but I can stand up for myself just fine now."

Thor picked up the meat and took a bite and washed it down. "I know, but would you take away my fun in punishing those who dare go against my little brother?"

"No, have your fun. What are your duties for today."

"I have to oversee the rebuilding of the Bifrost. We also have guest from Vanaheim arriving in a week's time. Father wishes for me to prepare for their visit. I will also be training the warriors today as well. I will return to have lunch with you though."

"Bring me back a book from the library. The one about elemental magic." Loki requested

Thor nodded "As you wish. Since, when have you been interested in elemental magic?"

Loki starred at Thor for a moment before looking down "Since, your return from Midgard."

Thor sensed something more and stood up and walked towards Loki before kneeling in front of him. "Loki?" he questioned

"When I almost killed you, I sensed something when your power returned. I want to study it, to find out what it was."

Thor sighed and reached his hand up and stroked Loki's cheek. "I hold no ill will towards you. You know this don't you."

Loki nodded and leaned his cheek into Thor's hand. "You have tried to kill me multiple times, what is one more?" Thor chocked

Loki snapped his head up and glared at Thor. "I have never tried to kill you. I simple wished to hurt you, I knew you would not be seriously hurt."

Thor laughed "Yes, because you always believed me invincible."

Loki huffed "I simple want to keep you on your toes. A warrior should never let their guard down."

Thor smiled and pulled away from Loki "I appreciate your continuous reminders on this point Brother."

"Leave me Thor and go about your duties I tire of your presence" Loki grumbled

Thor smiled "As you wish, I will return."

Thor ate the last bite of his food before leaving, but not before stroking his hand through his brother's hair. Thor walked down the hall with a small smile on his face. He always felt happy after being with his Loki.

"My prince, the All-Father request your presence" A Guard said when he saw Thor walking down the hall.

Thor nodded his head "Very well, lead the way."

The guard bowed then turned to lead Thor to the All-Father. Odin was found standing in one of the castles many towers overlooking the Bifrost.

The guard bowed silently then left. "Father, you requested me." Thor spoke as he stepped up to stand next to him.

"My son, how fairs Loki."

"He is well." Thor responded

"The Bifrost will be fixed by then end of the week. Loki's punishment will end upon its completion. Vanaheim queen will arrive the week after. I do not have to tell you that you and your brother both must present yourselves well in front of her."

"We know our duties Father. Loki more than anyone."

Odin turned to Thor then. "Has he said anything about his time as King?"

"He told me very little, only that the throne was lonely while I was on Midgard."

Odin turned to look back out over the Bifrost. "I made no secret about what I planned for you and Loki, once you took the throne. However, I worry that Loki's feelings for you remain that of siblings. You were both born to be Kings, you to rule the Throne of Asgard as King, while Loki rules as its King Consort."

Thor smiled "Father, your worries are not needed. Loki shows his affection for me every time he plays his tricks on those I turn my attentions too. This time he punished me knowing I could take the punishment better than a mortal."

"Yet, you promised to return to her." The All-Father said

Thor sighed "Yes, I will have to let her down when I see her next."

Odin nodded "See that you do. I will not have Loki upset over her more than he already is. He is a God, she is a mere mortal, his jealousy is unbecoming."

"His jealously was valid. I admit I held some affection for her. Only because she reminded me so much of Loki. Jane is a good friend and nothing more."

"Good, carry on with your duties, my son. "Odin said as he walked away.

Thor sighed his father brought up a good point. He had not talked to Loki about his feelings on Jane. He would have to do that before the Bifrost is fixed.

Thor walked down to the edge of the Bifrost where Heimdall stood with the Lady Sif. Sif turned when she heard Thor's approach.

"Thor," she called with a smile.

"Lady Sif, how goes the repairs?"

"Well, Heimdall says we can begin remaking the bridge now. The magic has been restored and is waiting for construction to being."

Thor nodded "Then there is no time to waste. Father wants it done by the end of the week."

Sif nodded and waved to the men standing off to the side. They began taking out their tools that were designed to harness the magic of the Bifrost .

"Will you take lunch with me and the others? Sif asked in a hopeful voice.

Thor shook his head "No, I have promised Loki I would eat with him today."

Sif frowned "You, have been spending all your meal times with Loki, even after he…

Thor cut in "speak your next words carefully Sif, I know there is no love lost between you and Loki."

"You take his side on everything Thor. He almost killed you." Sif said with frustration

"He did not mean it truly and has apologized for his behavior." Thor responded calmly

Sif huffed but kept her mouth shut. Knowing not matter what she said Thor would not listen.

"Dinner, then?" Sif asked

Thor nodded "I will come to dinner."

Sif smiled appeased that she could spend some time with Thor in private. A few more hours passed with Sif and Thor watched to make sure all was going well with the Bifrost. Eventually, they both left to train the warriors. Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun met them in the ring. They were overjoyed to learn. Thor would be eating dinner with them. Before Thor knew it, he was walking into the library and grabbing the book Loki wanted and then making his way to Loki's chambers.

"Loki" Thor called as he entered

"I will be there in a moment." Loki responded from another room

Thor walked over and sat in the chair he had sat in that morning and placed the book on the table. It was not long before the book floated into the hair and traveled to land in Loki's hand as he sat down on Thor's lap.

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist. "I must speak with you." Thor said

"Go on." Loki said as he opened the book.

"Father is lifting your punishment, when the Bifrost his finished, He has also expressed his concern on your feelings about Jane."

Loki stiffened "I do not wish to speak about her." Loki growled

"Loki" Thor sighed

"No, as long as you never see her again. I will forget she ever existed."

Thor leaned his forehead on Loki's shoulder. "I promised I would return."

Loki moved off Thor's lap and turned to glare at him. "Did you now?" Loki said coldly

"I have no feelings for her Loki, next I see her I will explain that she but a friend."

"Like any other maiden has backed off. Even now Sif still tries to sway you into her bed. Even after I cut off all her hair."

Thor sighed and leaned back in the chair. "She is but a mortal Loki, her life will be over in a blink of an eye. You will live forever and will be the one to remain by my side. Sif knows her feelings will never be returned."

Loki huffed and sat down in a chair across from Thor. "If she does not get the message, will turn her into a toad."

Thor laughed "My Loki always full of mischief."

"I am the God of Lies, mischief and chaos. It is in my nature."

Thor smiled and nodded "Aye that it is. Enough of this talk let us eat"

Loki nodded and began to eat the lunch the servants had left before Thor's arrival.

* * *

Night had fallen and Thor was returning from his dinner with his friends. He pushed open Loki's door and quietly crept into his room. "Loki" Thor whispered

When no response came Thor walked into Loki's bedroom to find him already asleep. He walked closer and saw Loki sweating and tossing in his bed. "Loki" Thor called louder, this time to wake him up. Loki groaned and opened his eyes. Thor walked over and kneeled beside his bed. "What troubles you?"

"It's too hot. Make it rain" Loki whined

Thor leaned forward and kissed Loki's forehead. "Of course." With little effort Thor called for a storm and rain began to fall. The wind started blowing in and the room quickly became cooler.

"Better?" Thor asked

Loki nodded and closed his eyes "Sleep with me?" Loki asked

Thor grinned and stood up and stripped down to his underthings and climbed into bed beside Loki. Loki turned and curled into Thor's arms. Thor stroked through Loki's hair and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep to the sound of Thor's storm.

* * *

 **That's it for the first chapter. What does everyone think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I could explain why the second chapter is only coming now but I feel like a new chapter is enough to make some happy and people probably won't even read this. HAHA**

* * *

Odin watched as storm clouds rapidly rolled in and with a sigh turned to his wife and queen who was preparing her hair for bed.

"Thor has created a storm"

Frigga laughed and shook her head gently. "He was happy at dinner, I can only think that Loki has requested it of him."

"He indulges Loki far too often." Odin said

"Yes, but whose fault is that? You told Thor from the moment he could understand that Loki is his and he must always place Loki above others besides Asgard." Frigga scolded gently

"I know, but I meant for him to not look elsewhere for love, to make sure he kept his focus on making Loki his husband when they grew older, to make sure Thor kept Loki by his side always." Odin complained

Frigga laughed at her husband's complaint. "Do you remember my dear, the day Loki threw his first tantrum."

"I do, Thor was upset for the rest of the day and would not calm down until Loki was happy again.

Frigga waved her hand in the air and a clear picture formed of a tiny Loki stomping his feet and yelling at Odin.

 **Flashback**

"NO, this was not what I wanted."

"Loki, be reasonable my son. You asked for a new toys and I got you toys."

"No, I wanted ones that no one else has. Mother says my magic is getting better and I need toys that react well with my magic. You gave Thor toys that allow him to use his magic without hurting people!" Loki yelled while flopping down on the floor.

"Father, I heard Loki yelling is everything well?"

Thor asked as he opened the door to see Loki's face red with anger and glaring at their father.

"Not now my son, I am having a conversation with Loki, go and play with your friends."

Thor looked at his father and back at Loki. "Loki?" Thor questioned

Loki sprang up from the floor quickly and launched himself into his brother arms with tears flowing down from his eyes onto Thor's tunic.

"Thor, father said he could get me new toys that helped with my magic but he got me regular toys that all the other kids play with."

Thor rubbed Loki's back soothingly. "There now brother everything will be well, I'm sure the servant who bought them made a mistake."

Thor looked up at his father, with a frown on his face. "Father we must have this corrected, Loki is upset and I do not like his tears."

Odin sighed and looked up to the ceiling for strength. "There was no mistake Thor, the servant did exactly as I ordered."

Thor's face quickly changed to one of anger. The sunny day outside was rapidly changing to cloudy and soon Odin had no doubt rain would follow.

"You promised Loki, I was there when this promise was made, why would you go back on your word?"

"Loki does not need special toys it takes months to make the ones Loki speaks of, he can have the old ones your mother used to practice with and will have these so you both may play with them together."

Thor shook his head and gently lead Loki to sit on his bed. Loki laid his face in his brother chest and continued to cry.

"No, Loki is right, you promised him. It is not right to go back on your word father. Until Loki is happy again. He and I will not leave this room, not even if mother comes to make us leave." Thor declared

 **Flashback end**

"He stayed in that room too, until you relented and bought the toys." Frigga said

"I was trying to teach Loki he cannot always have want he wants." Odin said as he sat on the bed and Frigga laid beside him.

"Perhaps but you probably should have left that up to me. Loki has no problem getting angry with you but he will always be his mothers' son."

"As always my queen you are correct." Frigga smiled and kissed her husband lightly before falling asleep.

* * *

"THOR!" Loki yelled

"Yes?" Thor asked as he looked up at Loki who was in the other room getting dressed.

"What is this?" Loki asked as he held up an outfit that was not in his wardrobe two days ago.

Thor smiled "I had that prepared for you. When your punishment is lifted and the Queen of Vanaheim arrives I thought it would be nice to have a new set of your favorite outfit. Is it not to your liking?"

Loki sighed "Thor, you bought me one just last week as well for the same reason, am I to wear both?"

Thor smiled and walked to his brother pulling him into a hug. "No, I simply wished to give you a present the first time, the second was because I saw Hogun had something similar and I know you do not like to match with anyone."

Loki pulled back and looked down at the clothes and nodded "You are correct. I thank you then brother." Loki kissed Thor on the cheek quickly and then moved away to finished getting himself ready.

"Your punishment is lifted tomorrow Loki." Thor pointed out

"Yes, what of it?" Loki asked

"The Bifrost will be repaired that day as well."

"Yes, Thor what of it, get to the point please."

"I promised Lady Jane I would return, when I could."

There was a long moment of silence "You are going to go to Midgard tomorrow?" Loki said in a low and dangerous tone

"No, I simply wanted to tell you I must go eventually before the Vanaheim Queen arrives."

"If you go to her, I will be with you." Loki said as he glared at Thor after walking back into the room dressed for the day.

"Yes of course My Loki." Thor agreed quickly

"Don't My Loki me. You are lucky I do not turn you into a frog, for this."

Thor sighed and urged Loki to sit on his lap. Once settled Thor kissed Loki's neck gently. " I will not betray you. You are mine and I will have no other, just as I am yours."

Loki leaned back with a scowl still on his face but said nothing.

Jane looked to her equipment again sighing. It had been several months since Thor left. She remembers fondly of the kiss they shared just before he left. Hopefully, soon there will be a repeat and many more of those kisses to come.

* * *

 **DRAMA and Kid Loki and Thor. I'm not sure how long I want to drag out the moment Thor and Loki return to Midgard. Oh well I'll figure it out eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, New chapter for you!**

* * *

Loki was walking through the hallways of the castle, basking in his freedom. He turned a corner and heard Thor's voice coming from further down the hall. He decided to stop and wait for Thor to come into sight.

"Loki! I'm glad you were easy to find. I was coming to get you so we could journey down to market together."

"We are going to the market today?" Loki asked as he moved to walk next to Thor.

Thor nodded "Yes, mother asked us to make sure everything is in place for the arrival of The Queen of Vanaheim."

"Ah" Loki nodded

Soon, they arrived at the doors to the palace, the guards standing at the entrance opened the door.

"Hold onto me?" Thor asked

"No, we will travel my way."

Thor sighed but nodded, he knew Loki hated flying using his hammer. Loki quickly opened a portal and they both stepped through. On the other side the villagers all paused in their task when they saw a portal opening in the middle of the square.

"Princes!" The people called when they saw it was Thor and Loki walking through.

"Go about your day, we are simply here on an errand." Thor spoke

The people quickly moved to obey their future King.

"Come, brother" Thor said as he headed to the jewelers that was nearby.

Loki having no complaint followed along.

Thor looked down at Loki "Did you choose this location on purpose, my Loki?" Thor teased knowing Loki had since he loved to look at the shiny objects.

"No" Loki pouted knowing he was caught but had to keep up the pretense of not knowing what Thor was talking about.

Thor chuckled and opened the door for Loki and followed him in.

"Bjarni, are you here friend?" Thor called out

A noise came from the back and a large man walked out from the back room. "My princes" he greeted

Loki stepped up "Have, you completed the task from our Queen?"

"Yes, My Lord, I have it here if you wish to inspect my work?"

Loki nodded his head. Bjarni bowed at the waist and then stepped away to collect his work.

Thor leaned over and kissed Loki on the side of the head "I will return."

Loki turned to look at him with a question on his face. "Divide and conquer" Thor explained

Loki smirked "So, you have learned some battle strategy from me after all."

Thor smiled and kissed Loki again briefly before turning and walking out the door.

Several hours later saw Loki returning to the square to meet up with his brother. When he got closer to the square he felt his domain over lies, and mischief pulse. He quickened his steps and reached the square to find two shop keepers arguing loudly.

"What is the meaning of this? He said calmly while using his magic to project his voice above the shouting.

The men stopped fighting and turned at Loki's approach. When they realized who was addressing them they and the people watching bowed.

"I will not repeat myself." He said with authority

"My Prince, it is a simply misunderstanding, no need to trouble yourself."

"I will be the judge of that." Loki stated

The other shopkeeper that had kept silent until now spoke up "My prince, my name is Daiki, my fellow shopkeeper Lajos, accused me of stealing from him, but I told him this is not true. That in fact his memory is slipping and he simply forgot that he had sold his wares last week."

Lajos face turned red "I am have no memory issues, Daiki my mind is as sharp as it was since I was a lad."

Daiki sighed "I have not stolen anything from you."

"You have there…"

"Enough!" Loki shouted

During Daiki's speech Thor had walked up and wrapped an arm around Loki's waist. "Neither of you are lying but there is something wrong here. Someone is playing a trick here."

Thor's arm tightened he had quickly realized Loki must have felt a change in his domain to interfere in a mere argument among the common folk.

"Has anyone else noticed missing items among their belongings?" Loki asked

People turned to their neighbors and started whispering, one towns person taking on the role of spokesperson answered "Yes, my prince, but it was mostly harmless items, they had no real value, until today."

Loki nodded "Your name?"

"Lahela" your Majesty

"Lahela, I thank you for your truth, I will rectify this situation immediately."

Loki closed his eyes and connected with his domain, he worked his power over the townspeople, opening his eyes he intoned in an otherworldly voice "Let the lies unravel and the mischief maker be revealed."

There was a sudden gust of wind, nothing seemed to happen until a small teen started glowing a soft green. They looked down at their hands and quickly realized what had happened turned to run away.

He did not get fair when a spark of lighting landed in front of him. Loki's seidr wrapped around him and dragged him back to the center where the townspeople where now in a circle staring down at him.

"So, it was you Farouk!" Lajos yelled

"No, I…" suddenly he couldn't speak he grabbed his throat in panic

"From now on the only time you are able to speak is to speak the truth, every time you cause mischief that is not in the spirit of fun and does not take from others you will stand out among the crowd." Loki intoned again

Farouk bowed his head knowing there was no way out his situation, he was being punished by a god, there was nothing in the universe that could save him now. Not even the Allfather can reverse his punishment, for punishment done in the power of a gods domain are unbreakable and permanent until the god who innated the punishment lifts it.

Thor lifted his hammer after spinning it and flew him and Loki away. They did not speak the entire way back even when they returned to eat dinner with their parents.

"My Sons?" Frigga questioned

Thor looked up with a beaming smile "It is nothing Mother, Loki simply had to punish one of our people today."

Odin raised an eyebrow in question. Loki sighed " A disturbance in my domain, it was nothing."

"Clearly, it was significant, you do not usual react to every lie, or mischief making." Frigga said gently

"I believe there is a reason for it. There could be something happening in the universe, I'm just unsure of what." Loki theorized

"Perhaps, my Loki, your domain of chaos caused the reaction." Thor spoke up

Loki's head snapped to Thor, "My love?" Loki used his more endearing nickname for Thor to highlight his surprise and his affection for his future husband

"Just as my control over the storms and lighting is connected to my domain of fertility, so is your lies and mischief connected to your domain of chaos." Thor explained

He might come off as all brawn but people often forget that Thor and Loki were raised to be Kings, of course most of the time it is because Thor wants his enemies to underestimate him and think he is all muscle and has no thought for strategy in his head.

"Perhaps, you are right my son, but we have more pressing issues such as our guest arriving in two days' time." Odin spoke.

Everyone nodded and changed the topic to lighter subjects such as the schedule and their plans for tomorrow. Later that night Loki and Thor slept in the same bed, Loki had requested Thor to do so. He did not wish to sleep alone that night.

"Thor?" Loki whispered

"Yes?" Thor responded just as quietly

"Do you think something bad is coming to Asgard?" Loki questioned

Thor sighed and pulled Loki closer to his chest "I do not know, but I do know we are the protectors of the nine realms, to ignore any change would be foolish indeed, we shall speak to Heimdall tomorrow and see if he has seen anything."

Loki sighed and buried himself further into Thor "I agree, Heimdall tomorrow."

Thor kissed the top of Loki's head and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the review's I really appreciate each and everyone of them!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning saw Thor and Loki traveling to the end of the Bifrost into the portal chamber.

"Heimdall, my friend!" Thor called out upon seeing Heimdall

"Your majesties" Heimdall responded with a bow to both.

"How fairs the magic of the Bifrost Heimdall?" Loki asked

"It fairs well between the Queen and your magic, the transport chamber was constructed easily"

"Ah, so even though I was confined to my rooms my magic was able to reach here sufficiently, excellent." Loki responded

"Yes, but that is not what you are here for is it?" Heimdall questioned

"As always your eyes and ears hear everything, what can you tell me of yesterday?" Loki questioned

"I have seen no change in the universe, but…"

"Yes?" Loki prompted

"The mortals on Midgard have the space stone and are using your friend Dr. Selvig to test it, Thor"

"A infinity stone has been found. Have you notified the All-father?" Loki asked

"Yes, but he says to keep watching and to wait and see if Asgard must intervene."

"Heimdall the Bifrost is ready for transport, yes?" Thor asked suddenly

"Yes, my prince."

"Loki, I know this is sudden but I wish to go to Midgard and speak to Jane and maybe find out more about they have Eric doing."

Loki crossed his arms and his face was worryingly blank "Heimdall is monitoring the situation there is no reason for you to go personally."

Thor sighed and turned to Heimdall "Leave us please"

Heimdall nodded with a bow and walked out of the chamber.

Thor turned to Loki and pulled him into his arms with a kiss to his forehead "My Loki I can feel the possession and jealousy coming off you"

Loki's blank expression broke and a mulish expression replaced it "Thor" he whined quietly as he does in private with only Thor.

Thor chuckled and pushed Loki back slightly and grabbed Loki by his hair and forced his head back, and without warning pressed his lips against Loki's. Loki pushed against Thor knowing already he was not strong enough to push Thor away. Thor continued to kiss Loki and ran his tongue across his bottom lip waiting for Loki to stop his charade. Loki eventually gave in as he always does, he belongs to Thor and Thor him but he sometimes likes to make Thor work for his kisses. Loki opened his mouth and moaned at the first feeling of Thor's tongue in his mouth. Their tongues twisted against each other for a moment before Thor sucked Loki's tongue into his mouth before pushing back into Loki's mouth.

Thor moved the hand around Loki's waist to drop and grab Loki's ass and push him against his body. Loki moaned louder and the feeling and moved his arms to wrap around Thor's neck. They kissed like this for a few more minutes neither needed to breathe, one of the perks of being a god. Thor slowed their kissing down and just as he began to pull away he sent a bolt of his power into Loki's mouth. Loki moaned even louder, sure that Heimdall even if he wasn't actively watching that he would have heard it. Loki dropped his head onto Thor's chest panting while Thor stroked his back and waited.

Loki recovered after a minute and looked up at Thor with glazed eyes "You play dirty my love."

Thor chuckled and caressed Loki's cheek "My Moon, you bring it out of me, I struggle every day to keep my lips and hands off of you, it is not I who plays unfair."

Loki smiled "My Sun, you know I do it to make sure those eyes, hands and lips stay where they belong which is on my person."

Thor smiled and kissed Loki's forehead "Of course, now will you becoming with me as your promised?"

Loki sighed but nodded, but I do not promise to play nice with the mortal woman she even touches you in anyway, I will curse her."

Thor smiled "As you wish"

"Heimdall, we are ready to depart!" Thor called out loud

Heimdall walked back into the room and nodded acting as if he did not hear everything. He silently slid his sword into lock and twisted. "Safe journey call me when you wish to return."

Thor nodded and he and Loki stepped into the portal.

* * *

 **On Midgard**

"JANE, I'M GETTING THOR READINGS" Darcy yelled

Jane came rushing into the room to pick up the device Darcy was looking at. She smiled wide and rushed outside to greet Thor, Darcy right behind her. A rainbow of light hit the ground Jane and Darcy covered their eyes and when they lowered them Thor and another person they did not recognize stood before them.

"Friends! Thor boomed "It is so good to see you."

"Thor" Jane yelled and she rushed over to him to give him a hug and hopefully a kiss but before she got there the man standing next to Thor moved into her path. Jane stopped as quick as she could but still stumbled a little.

"Ah yes," Thor said awkwardly

"Jane, Darcy this is Loki, the one I was telling you about."

"Wait, this is your brother who sent a giant robot to kill you!" Darcy exclaimed

"Yes, but I can explain perhaps inside?" Thor asked sheepishly

Jane nodded still not quite sure what to make of the situation in front of her. "Of course follow me"

Darcy with her usually peppy attitude smiled and turned back to walk into the house and sat on the couch, with Jane sitting next to her with Thor and Loki on the other side. Both groups stared at each other in silence until Darcy broke the tension. "So explanation."

"Yes, right after I left you on Midgard, Loki had set the Bifrost to destroy his home world Joutenhiem. I did not know it was his home world at the time but only wished to stop the mass destruction of an entire world. We argued and fought and I had to unfortunately had to destroy the bridge to stop his plans. Loki and I were blasted off the bridge but our father saved us and Loki let go of my hand after Father told him he was not proud of his behavior. I acted quickly and caught Loki and used Mjnior to bring us back onto the bridge. Loki was placed under house arrest for his crimes while the bridge was being fixed and when it was done we both traveled back here as promised." Thor finished with a smile.

Loki leaned back against the couch with his arms crossed observing the situation but not inputting in his own information.

"Wait, Loki is your brother but he is from another planet?" Darcy questioned

Jane jolted back into reality with Darcy's question tuned into the answer

"Yes, Loki is a frost giant our parents had lied to us and raised us as brothers but Loki found out about who he truly was and become enraged out our parents lies."

"So, being angry at being lied to he decided to kill you and destroy an entire planet."

"NO!" Thor quickly correctly and looked to Loki for help.

Loki sighed "In my misguided judgment and my emotions I sent the robot to punish Thor not to kill him and the plant destruction was because I wanted my father to be proud of me and to love me. I grew up hearing stories about how evil Frost Giants were and my brother" Loki looked at Thor who gave Loki a sad smile "had ambitions of killing all Frost Giants. I thought by destroying the planet I could gain my father's approval and keep Thor."

Darcy nodded "An extreme overreaction to be sure but house arrest for only a month, I'm sure a lot of um.. Frost Giants were hurt or didn't survive."

Loki winced and turned his face away from them without answering. Thor's smile long gone was replaced with a sad expression and lifted his hand to turn Loki's face back towards him. "Father punishment was short because you are punishing yourself inside more than enough"

Loki nodded and moved his face gently to dislodge Thor's hand and continued to look away from everyone. Thor not wanted to push Loki let it go and turned back to the two women.

Jane finally getting her bearings "You won't be staying" Jane said suddenly

Thor smiled at Jane and shook his head "No, I will not be staying I came simply to uphold my promise but to also tell you both I will be returning to Asgard."

"Oh" Jane's face fell "I thought we…" she trailed off

Loki's face snapped back to glare at Jane "You what thought he would stay here with you a mere mortal woman?"

Jane's face darkened "I might be mortal but the kiss we shared before he left was not nothing." Jane said hotly

Thor's face paled he had not told Loki about the kiss he had not wanted to face the consequences if Loki were to find out about it, he should have known better than to think Jane would not mention it.

"Kiss" Loki said quietly

"Loki" Thor began

"It seems I missed something before you returned home brother" Loki seethed

"Loki I should have told you but I did not think you would like hearing it and I admittedly feared your reaction."

Loki's green eyes glowed his power "You kissed her Thor, that should have been the first thing you told me!"

Thor closed his eyes in pain "You are correct, I do not ask for your forgiveness, I was wrong"

Loki's eyes cooled back to their normal color and looked over at Jane is clear disdain. "He might have kissed you mortal but be assured it meant nothing to him a simple lapse in judgment"

Jane glared right back "How dare you, Thor tell him he is wrong, you feel something for me as I do you." Jane said as she looked at Thor.

"Jane.." Thor began

"Yes Thor tell me" Loki said dangerously

"Loki please" Thor pleaded

Loki paused and moved his eyes from Jane to Thor "Thor" was all he said with a hint of affection in his voice instead of the steel before.

Thor nodded and turned to Jane "My apologizes Jane but Loki I admit could have said it better. It was a farewell kiss, I had come here to apologize if I had mislead you to believe your feelings for me were returned." Thor said gently

"A farewell kiss" Jane said softly with clear hurt in her voice and tears pooling in her eyes. "So I meant nothing to you?"

"No, Jane you are a dear friend and I probably could have fallen in love with you but I have a duty to my people and I cannot choose a mortal over my kingdom."

"Well, when you put it that way I guess I have to accept that, you are a god who knows how many hundreds of years old you are."

Loki laughed "Hundreds, Thor and I are 1,500 years old, not a mere hundred"

Jane's and Darcy's eyes widened and mouth dropped open. Thor looked over at Loki in amusement. "Mischief" he said with affection clear in his tone.

Loki smiled brightly at Thor and turned back to the girls "close your mouth's I believe the mortal saying is before a bug flies in."

Jane and Darcy snapped their mouths shut but continued to stare at them. Thor's booming laughter startled them "My friends we are but in our twenties in mortal years, in fact my brother and I will stay looking as we do for several more centuries. However, we did not just come here to discuss this." Thor said seriously

Jane and Darcy blinked and then both frowned together.

"You didn't?" They questioned together once again

"No, we have recently learned that Eric is in charge of something and I am concerned that it might be too dangerous for him and the others around him."

Jane nodded "I see, well I'm sorry but even I do not know what he is working on he was called by shield to come look at something and all he told me was that he was doing research and would contact us when he could." Jane explained

Thor sighed "I see, thank you."

Loki spoke up then "We got the information you wanted and you told the mortals you won't be coming back in the name of love, so let's go."

"That sentence implies that he could come back for a different reason." Darcy said quickly

Thor beamed "Yes, Midgard is under my protection if it ever has a need for me, I will be here to protect it, and if I happen to need to come I will of course visit."

Darcy smiled widely "See that you do"

Loki stood up then and started walking towards the door, let's go we have wasted enough time and it is nearing lunch time.

"Loki is right, goodbye for now friends." Thor said and followed Loki out the door

Jane and Darcy followed along the former with some reluctance.

"Bye!" Darcy said brightly

Jane holding back tears nodded "bye" she said somberly

Thor smiled and Loki smirked "Goodbye, Heimdall" he called out

The rainbow bridge opened and Loki and Thor were gone.

Jane and Darcy wandered back into the house, Jane not speaking flopped onto the couch and buried her face in the pillows. Darcy sat next to her and placed her hand on her back "You did good Jane."

There was a sniffle it indicate Jane was crying but did not move. Darcy didn't move from her spot until Jane lifted herself back up.

"I should have known, you know he is a god." Jane said sadly

"I think it was more than just that Jane." Darcy said gently

Jane nodded "Yes if looks could kill I'm sure Loki would have done so immediately"

"They aren't really brothers, though so I guess finding out that they are not brothers in this past month…" Darcy said unhelpfully

Jane grimaced "That implies that had secretly feelings for each other this whole time and I was what a distraction for Thor?"

Darcy sighed "I don't know Jane we might never get a straight answer or even one you want to hear."

Jane sighed "You're right, I think I'm going to go lay down for a while, I just want to be alone."

Darcy nodded "Ok I'll start on lunch then"

Jane smiled and patted Darcy on the shoulder as she got up to leave "Thanks Darcy."

"Anytime, what are interns for!" Darcy replied

Jane laughed wetly and left the room.

* * *

 **Asgard**

Loki and Thor stepped out of the Bifrost and nodded to Heimdall as they walked passed but did not stop to talk.

"Loki" Thor called

"Do not speak to me right now" Loki seethed

Thor sighed and walked behind Loki with his head bowed. They walked into the dining room like that with Loki seething and Thor looking sad and guilty. Once they sat down did their parents speak "My sons" Frigga question her husband knowing better than to even address whatever this issue was.

"It is alright mother, I have done wrong Loki is entirely correct to be mad at me"

"Yes be that as it may, I would still like an explanation."

"I kissed Jane before I left to return to Asgard"

Loki slammed his goblet down on the table "Do not speak her name right now" he growled

Thor winced but nodded to Loki's demand.

Frigga sighed "Loki my little trickster what is this truly about?"

Loki looked up at Frigga but faced with his mother's loving and kind face all his anger drained out of him leaving him slightly deflated and a wet sheen appeared in his eyes.

"I.. I have not felt so close to losing Thor as I did when I heard he kissed her, he had never kissed another woman before!" Loki cried suddenly.

Thor jerked and quickly stood from his seat and kneeled next to Loki's chair "Loki my moon, my love… no my heart belongs to you." Thor reached up and took Loki's hand in his and kissed it softly and held it between his palms as he stared into Loki's eyes.

"Loki I have hurt you deeply and for this I am deeply sorry. I should have never betrayed you as I did. She reminded me of you, she shined with the same intelligence and thirst for knowledge as you do, but she pales in comparison to you, my Heart."

Frigga smiled at Thor's impassioned speech, while Odin continued to eat as if nothing was happening.

Loki looked to Thor "Truly?"

"Truly, my Loki"

Loki nodded and his look turned serious "Bann you from my bed until I deem you have been punished long enough." Loki said

Thor sighed but kissed Loki's hand once again " As you wish my Heart"

Loki nodded "get up let us continue lunch."

Thor got up still sad but feeling slightly better not being able to hold Loki at night would be hard but he would gladly take it over loosing Loki.

Thor stared out from his balcony with the stars shining and the night clear. There was a shimmer of green off to the side suddenly.

"Loki" he called

Loki stepped into the light and came to stand beside Thor. Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's waist, while Loki leaned his head on Thor's shoulder.

"You belong to me Thor" he said quietly but with steady conviction

Thor beamed not looking at Loki but replied "As you belong to me"

"Come, I banned you from my bed but I said nothing about yours" Loki said

Thor chuckled "As you wish as always."

Loki turned and a green light rippled over him stripping him of his day clothes into his night wear. Thor already dressed for the night pulled the covers back and ushered Loki under them. Once Loki was comfortable Thor climbed in on the other side he leaned over and captured Loki's lips in a soft kiss, before the kiss could turned heated and they ended up not sleeping for several more hours. Thor pulled away and pecked Loki's lips once again then laid down pulling Loki into his chest.

"Sleep well Loki" Thor whispered

"mmm" Loki hummed in agreement eyes already closed

Both dropped into sleep not knowing that there would be even more trials awaiting them in the near future.


End file.
